Kissing my sister
by Cooralie
Summary: Há amores que são maiores do que amores de amigos ou de familiares. Quando encontramos a pessoa certa, seja ela quem for, não há nada que faça o laço que se cria diminuir ou extinguir. E ela pode ser ou ter feito o que for, o que importa é o sentimento que existe para com ela. Mesmo que seja sua irmã gêmea, se o amor for mais forte, ele será especial.[KanaxYuki Drabb Shoujo-ai]


**Kissing my sister**

**um amor além do normal.**

**– ****por Abel Araghon**

* * *

><p>Os braços finos e de pele delicada abraçaram com mais possessividade o corpo esbelto entre eles. Como se fosse automático, Yukino, em seu sono, sondava a irmã com possessão. Kanade acordava aos poucos, sentindo-se quente e confortável na pequena cama do beliche – tendo o espaço já reduzido por comportar as gêmeas Sakurai.<p>

Bocejou, tencionando espreguiçar-se, mas um resmungo suave chegou a seus ouvidos e impediu que ela prosseguisse. A voz doce de Yuki chegava a seus tímpanos como música. A garota loura dormia, resmungava e parecia brigar com alguém.

Nos lábios carnudos um bico se formou, fazendo ela sorrir. Não havia no mundo mulher mais bela nem mais graciosa do que sua irmã mais velha. Na verdade, tudo em Yukino era perfeito: desde os cabelos louros e ondulados até o jeito atrapalhado e bobo. Algo meio oposto a ela mesma.

Kanade, com cabelos negros e jeito mais responsável, podia se parecer com muita coisa, menos com a irmã gêmea mais velha. O que tinham em comum era os olhos em um tom amendoado e o amor profundo que nutriam uma pela outra.

Pensando no quanto ela era especial para si, Kanade lentamente deixou que seu corpo sobrepusesse o outro, descansando as mãos ao lado da cabeça sobre o travesseiro e apoiando os joelhos no colchão. Abaixou-se de modo lento, aspirando a fragrância doce de baunilha que provinha da outra gêmea.

Fechou os olhos, deleitada, antes de voltar a abri-los. Uma de suas mãos vagou até o rosto adormecido, colocando atrás da orelha delicada a mecha de cabelo que escorria pela face, atrapalhando a visão do rosto perfeito. O dedão enxerido deslizou para os lábios entreabertos, acariciando-os levemente de um lado a outro.

Yuki suspirou, seu hálito quente roçando a pele de Kanade e fazendo-a suspirar de prazer. Abaixou o tronco, trocando o dedo por seus lábios, acariciando os imóveis com sutileza e calma.

Seus olhos abertos observavam as reações da outra, mas Yuki nada demonstrava. A mais velha possuía sono de pedra, o que várias vezes fez elas se atrasarem para o colégio.

Ainda mais desejosa pela irmã, e sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem, Kanade deixou que os lábios deslizassem para o maxilar de pele lisa, beijando o local algumas vezes antes de morder de leve. Traçou um caminho de beijos até o pescoço, levando a mão à blusa do pijama que ela usava e começando a desabotoá-la, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse experimentar sua pele.

Depositou beijos que se assemelhavam ao ínfimo toque das asas de uma borboleta, beijos que iam da orelha com um pequeno brinco até o colo, em uma carícia sutil e amável. O corpo sob o seu se remexeu levemente, um reflexo do sorriso suave em seus lábios, e Kanade não resistiu a descer um pouco mais, encontrando diante de si o vale entre os seios.

Beijou ali, demorando-se propositalmente. Mordeu de leve, assim como deu uma lenta lambida, o que, pelo visto, conseguiu tirar finalmente a mais velha de seu sono.

— Então não é um sonho — murmurou Yuki preguiçosamente, os olhos amendoados sobre a irmã.

— Bom dia, Yuki-chan. Teve bons sonhos? — Kanade colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha enquanto erguia o tronco e fitava a outra nos olhos.

— Oh, sim. Mas algo me retirou deles de modo delicioso. — As mãos delicadas, com unhas pintadas de _rosa nude_, encaminharam-se ao rosto benfeito, acariciando-o gentilmente.

— Está na hora de levantar — Kanade avisou, tentando desviar o assunto do motivo de ela estar naquela posição, sobre a irmã.

— Kana-chan. — Yuki chamou, atraindo a atenção da mais nova. — Continue fazendo o que você fazia antes...

Aquele pedido sutil, em uma voz manhosa e expressão de expectativa, fez Kanade balançar a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo de lado enquanto se abaixava lentamente, deixando que os rostos se aproximassem.

A respiração de ambas se misturava e os narizes se tocavam, não tardando em as bocas estarem unidas. De início, Kanade não faz nada a não ser aguardar, sentindo a doce fragrância da irmã. Mas Yukino era espontânea, puxando a irmã para si enquanto separava os lábios, esperando receber a língua aveludada contra a sua.

Kanade, desprovida de mais bom senso do que a irmã, ainda tentou argumentar, mas acabou cedendo aos caprichos dela, deixando que sua língua invadisse a cavidade úmida e sua língua deslizasse sobre a de Yuki.

O beijo calmo e intenso se prolongou preguiçosamente. Kanade, já totalmente envolvida, puxou a irmã pela cintura, colando os corpos e sentindo as peles se tocando. Arrepiou-se, suspirando ruidosamente, ouvindo um risinho divertido de Yuki. Ela estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo, como sempre fazia, e isso apenas serviu como estímulo para que a atacasse com mais vontade.

As línguas deslizavam uma sobre a outra, e pequenas mordidas eram distribuídas aleatoriamente. As mãos de Yukino, que estavam nos cabelos escuros da irmã, foram parar na nuca dela, onde a loura sabia que ela era sensível.

O beijo longo foi findado quando ambas perderam o fôlego. Os peitos subiam e desciam afoitamente e, sorrindo, Yukino puxou a irmã para si, deitando a cabeça dela sobre seu peito e beijando-lhe as têmporas, afagando suas costas com carinho.

— Yuki-chan — chamou Kanade, mas foi cortada pela irmã.

— Shii. — pediu Yuki gentilmente. — Vamos voltar a dormir.

— Mas e o café da manhã?

— Ele pode esperar — Kanade riu da frase da irmã.

Abraçadas uma a outra, elas compartilhavam o sentimento de amor que havia entre elas. Aquele amor maior do que o fraternal, um amor que fazia seus corações palpitarem e se alegrarem por terem uma a outra.

Não precisavam de mais nada para serem felizes.


End file.
